


The Twin Song

by Katherine_Adhara



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: A fluffy bullshit, Babies, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple, Sweet, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Adhara/pseuds/Katherine_Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double surprise during the Blind Auditions.</p><p>And two kittens. Very cute kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I wrote this in like... 10 minutes, and maybe one day it will be a real fanfic, but it came to my head, and I couldn't do anything, and it was a damn sweet crap right there, that I needed to post it here. Oneshot for you guys.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!

“Gosh, they are always doing that, the moving and talking together, I can never know who is who from a certain distance,” Adam giggled from his chair “I swear twins are the cutest things ever!” the audience laughed and clapped again with him.

            The twins in the stage laughed their hearts out.

“Yea you should’ve seen Adam’s face when the babies exchanged their different pieces of clothes and walked around the house being each other for an hour before we caught them, there is a why we _never_ buy them matching clothes anymore, God help us they are one year old, for crying out loud, I say it is his fault, he is terrible with twins! Pick me!”

Adam gaped at Blake, his face resembling very much a kicked puppy, Gwen and Pharell owed sadly at him, both getting up to hug Maroon 5’s lead.

“That hurts Blake; truly, you are in the dog’s house from now on. Gwen do you want to get another shot with the shoes? You can aim do his face now, if you want.” Adam pouted sadly.

 “Sorry, honey, that was not my intention.” Blake got up from his place pulling a reluctant Adam into his arms, kissing his forehead lovingly, going back to his chair after a sweet butterfly kiss, suddenly the audience started owing again, as two giggling toddlers walked into stage, surging behind the twin girls, both waving to the people, holding each other’s hand.

“Hey! Who let the kittens in?” Adam laughed from his seat grinning to the baby boys, Blake on the other seat laughing his heart out and waving back to the boys. Adam jumped off his seat as soon as both kids approached the stairs, catching them each on one arm, both squealing happily and holding on to their daddy, kissing his cheeks wetly.

“Now, those are Daddy boys, for sure,” Blake said getting the toddlers attention, “Papa doesn’t get a hug?” both squealed and started to wiggle to get down, Adam only laughed and put them down, far from the stairs, both running as soon as their feet touched the ground, not without a trip and some crying from the slightly smaller boy, but before Adam or Blake could reach him his brother came back and patted his head softly catching his hand to help the red faced baby up, which called for another round of awed people clapping.

“Now, that are some perfectly lovely human beings!” Gwen sniffed from her chair smiling to the twins.

Blake put both boys in his lap as soon as they got there, the two happy kittens laying on his chest, yawning.

“Dammit he makes it look so easy, they never sleep that fast!” Adam mumbled pouting, back in his chair.

“Well, that is another thing they got from Daddy then.” Blake fixed the dark brown haired kids in a more comfortable sleeping position, blinking to his husband.

“They got your eyes, you dork. Anyway it’s your voice, I think, it’s very comforting, like laying in a bed who can hum.” Adam waved to Annie, the babysitter. “Hey Annie, how did they scape this time? I swear those two have super powers.” She just laughed and waved him off.

“Ooookay, back to the competition.” Pharell broke the moment, a smile glued to his face, probably for the next several minutes, Adam and Blake were always bickering, but if there was one thing they could do very well besides music, were kids.

 

                                                                


	2. EXTRA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, just had to write this, possibly no plot and several mistakes, the impulses got me. Enjoy!! I own nothing more than this fanfic.

A blonde haired interviewer fixed his hair, talking to the producer besides him, a small smile iluminating his soft featured face, he nodded his accent to whatever the woman besides him said and turned back to the four people in the sofa right in front of the cameras.

 

_"And 4... 3... 2... 1... We are recording!"_

 

"Hello guys, my name is Marcus, and today we are here with some very special people, that we have been waiting for some time to bring on our channel, Adam Levine - Shelton and Blake Shelton, along with this two adorable little boys, Aaron and Michael." 

"Yeah, we have taken our time this last few weeks, to not do interviews or anything since the last season of the voice has just ended, and use our time to catch up with this two again, sorry to keep you waiting, guys and gals over there!" Adam stated smiling, softly. "And because my husband is still in the dog house, and need autorization to leave it." Blake pouted besides him, playing with Aaron little fingers while his brother and him babbled some sort of baby story to each other.

 

The laughter broke in the set, several people coffing to hide their giggles.

 

"I am really sorry to break the humor in here, but you two have decided that we will be talking, for the first time, about the twins pregnancy, and the questions have began pileing up in our social media." Blake nodded his head taking Adam's hand in his, a slight squeeze later both of them looked back at Marcus. "So, first question: 'First, I wanna tell you guys how much I love you and your work, you're awesome. I would like to know how much your relationship changed during Adam's pregnancy?' from Anne J."

 

"Well, actually, our relationship changed really fast almost as soon as we found out about our little bundles of joy, we were almost always together, and we barely left the house most days, when it could be helped, because of Adam's health and the babies, I can assure you, we fought  _a lot,_ mostly because, as someone says, I am a mother hen." Adam nodded along Blake's answer.

"Yea, and I can admit that I got really dependent on Blake after the sixth month, and at that point my orders were  _rest and rest and rest_ , I am really grateful to have him, because without his support it is possible that neither me or my children would be here today, so yes, our relationship changed, but I have a lot more respect for this wonderful and patient bear of a man."

 

"Well, next question, from NYC: "You two talk often about how there were problems, health problems, during Aaron's and Mike's gestation, what do "problems" entail?".

"There were several ones, the bigger ones were my blood pressure, counting level of stress and everything else, and the fact that, being twins, my body couldn't bear some parts of the pregnancy, like the stress on my hips, that are very narrow by the way, and third that because I am a carrier a C-section is not as safe as it can be on a female body, and my narrow hips, Shakira is right by the way 'my hips don't lie!', a natural birth would be hard as well, so we tried pushing the pregnancy as far as we could, almost got there too!" Marcus's eyes were wide and his mouth open in a surprised 'o'.

"Wow, that is new, and my respect for the two of you has gone to 110%, it cannot be easy to watch someone you love go through all that, much less being that person!"

"It is terrifying, to watch the love of your life and your children fight for their lives, and being able to do almost nothing to keep them safe, and there is so much love, too, Adam was in such pain that sometimes I would propose we get him to the hospital during the night, so that he could actually sleep without being so scared all the time. It was in one of these nights, just as we were getting to the middle of the eight month, when he went into labor. I panicked, and he had to tell me exactly what to do for the next hour while we got to our doctor. 'Drive Blake.', 'how did I let this happen', 'I am going to kill you if you don't take that bag, Shelton.'. Terrifying." Blake pulled his husband and older child closer, kissing Adam's grinning lips. " I thank God every single day that everything went well that day, and I have these beautiful family all for myself."

"Thank you guys, our fifteen minutes have gone by, and, as we know you have other interviews soon, we would like to say congratulations for the beautiful family you have built together, and for being such a loving exemple!" A roar of cheers and applause could be heard far into the building. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I didn't think of names for those two little perfection pieces, but who knows? When I think of it I can come back and edit it!


End file.
